Our Love 2
by AJoyers
Summary: Kisah manis tentang cinta sepasang remaja yang di warnai oleh beberapa peristiwa menarik dan kadang tak masuk akal. Membuat keduanya terkesan sebagai musuh dalam kelas karena kecerdasan mereka. Namun, ketika sudah berada di luar kelas, siapa yang tahu bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat manis?-KyuMin fanfiction/GS!


_**FF/ KYUMIN/GS/Our Love/PG-17/Part 2 [(Our) Home Work?]**_

_**Tittle : Our Love**_

_**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Lee Sungmin**_

_**Type : Leght (series)**_

_**Genre : Romance, Life, Friendship, etc**_

_**R/PG : 17**_

_**Warning : GS, AU, OOC, Typo (s), menyebabkan muntah xD**_

_**Disclaimer : KyuMin is MINE. **_

_**Fanfic real buatan Abyy. Alur dan Plot murni pemikiran Abyy**_

_**A/N : fanfic KyuMin PERTAMA karya Abyy Kim. Mohon di KRITIK supaya ff ini jauh lebih baik. ABYY gak terima BASHING apalagi NASI CATERING! Gomawo ^^**_

_***saran gratis* baca fanfic ini sambil dengerin lagunya AST1-Aemandeulgi**_

_**Sumarry : 'Kisah manis tentang cinta sepasang remaja yang di warnai oleh beberapa peristiwa menarik dan kadang tak masuk akal. Membuat keduanya terkesan sebagai musuh dalam kelas karena kecerdasan mereka. Namun, ketika sudah berada di luar kelas, siapa yang tahu bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat manis? ' *sumarry GAGAL :p***_

_PART 2_

Setelah selesai makan bersama appa dan eomma. aku kembali ke kamarku. Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku.

Huuuffttt~ bosan..

Ku pandangi layar ponselku. Kemana si Iblis itu? Tadi siang setelah dari taman dia tiba-tiba hilang. Mungkin julukan 'evil' untuknya sangat cocok karena hobbynya yang suka timbul tenggelam. Eh, salah. Muncul hilang.

Entah ada dorongan dari mana, aku dengan gampangnya mengetik pesan singkat untuknya. Padahal malem minggu gini aku gak dapet gratisan sms. Kan sayang kalo pulsa abis Cuma buat sms dia

_To : Nae Evil Prince_

_Heh, iblis. Setelah dari Taman kau kemana?_

_Send_

_Ddrrttt.._

Ponsel ku bergetar. Pasti kyuhyun!

_From : Nae Evil Prince_

_Aku? Aku habis tidur di atap sekolah? Wae? Kau merindukanku tadi?_

Omigott! Iblis ini ternyata narsis juga yah? Chankamman..

Tidur di atap sekolah? Aisshhh~ kebiasaan buruk

_To : Nae Evil Prince_

_Yak! Kenapa kau begitu narsis heh?! _

_Cho Kyuhyun. Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu tidur diatap sekolah. Kau bisa di pergoki oleh Jung songsaenim.._

_Send_

Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar di pergoki oleh Jung songsaenim? Bisa di telan hidup-hidup oleh wanita tua itu..

_Drrtt..._

_From : Nae Evil Prince_

_Ne, aku memang di pergoki oleh Jung songsaenim tadi ^^_

_Hehehheheehee :D_

Mwoya?! Kenapa dia masih bisa santai? Memang sih, kalau sesama iblis, hantu dan setan tidak akan pernah takut. Bahkan aku hampir saja melupakan kenyataan bahwa namjachingu-ku seorang evil -_-

"dasar keluarga iblis. Kalian bahkan satu paket lengkap.." dengusku sebal..

_To : Nae Evil Prince_

_Hmm,, kau tidak di telan hidup-hidup olehnya kan? Semoga Tuhan selalu mengiringimu agar kau tidak di telan Jung Songsaenim_

_Send_

_Dddrttt.._

"iblis itu cepat sekali membalas smsku.. bahkan belum lebih dari 49 detik.." gumamku..

_From : Operator_

_Selamat! Kamu dapat gratis smsan ke semua operator. Unlimited sampai pukul 00:00,,_

Aku menghela napasku kesal. Ini operator hobby nipu orang yah? Sekarang sudah pukul 23.30.

Hanya 30 menit? Kalo gitu buat apa gratisan?!

Drrttttt..

_From : Nae Evil Prince _

_Chagi.. kau mengkhawatirkanku yah? Tenang saja.. aku masih hidup dan baik-baik saja _

Yaiyalah baik-baik saja. Kalian-kan keluarga. Sesama keluarga di larang membunuh..

_To : Nae Evil Prince.._

_Hhmm.. syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh, ne. Kyu. Sudah dulu yah, aku mau mandi. Eh, salah. Aku mau tidur.._

_Annyeonghi Jumusseoyeo nae Evil Prince ^^_

_Send_

Padahal sih, bukan karena aku sudah mengantuk lantas mau tidur, tapi. Aku takut gratisannya abis di tengah jalan. Bisa mati karena malu aku..

_From : Nae Evil Prince_

_Ne,, annyeonghi jumusseoyeo nae Aegyo Princess.. have a nice dream.._

_Muaacchh :*_

Dasar iblis penuh napsu! Smsan aja ujungnya pake muacchh-muaacchh-an segala..

Hooeekkk..

"chagii.. bangunnn!" kudengar teriakan eomma yang hampir merusak gendang telingaku..

TOOKKK... TOOKKK!

Eomma menggedor-gedor (?) pintu kamarku. Kutarik selimutku agar bisa meredam sedikit teriakan dan amukan eomma diluar sana.

**End Lee Sungmin POV**

**Author POV**

Setelah bersusah payah membangunkan anaknya (Sungmin) nyonya Lee sudah pasrah. Ia hanya memiliki cara terakhir untuk membangunkan anak kesayangannya.

Tapp...

Tap...

Tappp..

Derap langkah nyonya Lee memasuki kamar Sungmin..

"Chagiya... ada temanmu di bawah. Katanya ia bernama Cho Kyuhyun.. ppali.. ireona.." bisik Nyonya Lee..

Dengan sigap Sungmin menyingkirkan selimutnya dan menatap kerah jam weker di sampingnya. Pukul 11.00?!

Sungmin membelakkan matanya kaget. "bilang padanya kalau aku mau mandi dulu eomma!" teriak Sungmin sambil berlari ke kamar mandi.

Nyonya Lee mendengus kesal "dasar! Kalo sudah mendengar nama Kyuhyun pasti langsung bangun!"

25 menit setelah berkutat dengan kamar mandi, pakaian-pakaian dan lainnya. Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan yang sedikit berbeda dan terkesan rada rapi dari biasanya.

Sungmin memakai celana pendek dengan kaos berwarna pink yang sedikit pudar. Sungguh imut!

"waahh.. anak eomma imut sekaliii!" nyonya Lee mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas.

"eomma kemana saja? Bukankah dari dulu aku sudah imut?" Sungmin mendengus rada sebal.

"nee... anak eomma memang yang paling imut.." eomma Sungmin tersenyum

"ah, ne.. chagi. Eomma dan appa berangkat dulu ne. Baik-baik dengan Kyuhyun di rumah ne.." pamit sekaligus nasehat dari Nyonya Lee. Sungmin mengangguk patuh lalu mengantar kepergian ibunya sampai pintu depan rumah *bukan pemakaman yah.. ^^v*

Saat ini di rumah hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka hanya terdiam. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mungkin pikiran Sungmin sudah sampai Maldives sedangkan raganya masih di Seoul. Begitupun sebaliknya dengan Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. Kyu, kau kemari mau apa?" introgasi Sungmin.

"aku mau minta bantuanmu Chagi.." Kyuhyun mulai merayu Sungmin..

"bantuan sih bantuan. Gak usah pake rayuan segala! Cepet mau bantuan apa?" tanya Sungmin to the point.

"bantu aku mengerjakan tugas sejarah.." jawab Kyuhyun lesu.

"bukan hal sulit. Memang tentang apa?" dengan entengnya Sungmin menanyakan tugas Kyuhyun. Secara Sungmin udah PD akut kalo masalah sejarah. Gimana gak PeDe? Dia murid kesayangan si guru legenda Hayanie dan Ootoori *PLAAKK#ralat!* oke, ada kesalahan. Mari kita perbaiki sedikit!

Secara Sungmin udah PD akut kalo masalah sejarah. Gimana gak PeDe? Dia murid kesayangan si guru terkiller Jung Songsaenim.

"ini tentang Dinasty Chun Yang.." Kyuhyun berujar rada takut.

"tidak terlalu buruk.. emang tugasnya kaya gimana?" tanya Sungmin santai..

"a-aku.. di s-suruh bikin makalah tentang dinasty Chun Yang sebanyak 150 halaman.." Kyuhyun langsung menciut. Dan apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin?

Dia membelakan matanya sambil ngambil ancang-ancang (?) buat ngusir Kyuhyun dari rumahnya.

"MWOYA? KAU GILA CHO KYUHYUN!" Sungmin berteriak kencang. Membuat Kyuhyun hampir mental keluar rumah.

"chagiiyaaa.. jebal.. bantu aku.." pinta Kyuhyun sambil masang muka melas *pinjem mukanya Bryan(?)#PLAAKKK*

"NO WAY" tolak Sungmin final.

"aku bakalan kasih kamu traktir di kantin dan kedai es krim selama 1 minggu. Di tambah, aku bakalan ngerjain Semua PR matematika-mu tanpa satupu kesalahan.. eotte?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang bayi, eh. Ralat. Menimbang-nimbang tawaran Kyuhyun lalu..

"hmm... ok! Bisa di atur. Aku 50 halaman. Kamu 100 halaman yah.." Sungmin berujar gampang.

"mwo? Kok aku 100 halaman? Kamu 75 halaman, aku 75 halaman juga. Biar adil..." Kyuhyun memprotes keinginan Sungmin. Namun, Sungmin malah memperlihatkan death glare-nya membuat Kyuhyun makin ngeri.. ini lebih mengerikan dari kematian Abby *bukan Author* sang gadis kecil yang memiliki masa lalu kelam dalam sebuah film horor Thailand.

"kalo mau di bantuin gak usah protes!" Sungmin berujar galak. Kyuhyun dengan sedikitn terpaksa mengangguk mengiyakan usulan bukan. Ancaman Sungmin.

"oh, iya. Tugas ini di kumpulin kapan?" tanya Sungmin

"besok.."

Sungmin langsung shock. Gimana gak shock?! Tugas 150 halaman tentang dinasty Chun Yang harus selesai dalam jangka waktu satu hari? Bisa kriting nih tangan -_-

Akhirya dengan pasrah Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun mengerjakan tugasnya meskipun hatinya dongkol banget mendapati kenyataan kalo dia harus mengetik fanfic (?) eh. Salah dia harus ngetik materi buat di jadiin makalah sebanyak 150 halaman.

_Berjam-jam kemudian..._

Kriuukkk...

Cacing-cacing di perut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mulai berdemo untuk meminta jatah makanan..

"chagi.. istirahat dulu yah.. aku laper.." Kyuhyun melepaskan pandangannya dari layar laptop lalu beralih pada Sungmin yang masih fokus.

"kalo istirahat. Ntar tugasnya jadi kepending. Buang-buang waktu.." tolak Sungmin..

"tapi, cacing di perut kamu udah demo.." Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin.

Dengan malas, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lalu menghela napasnya berat.

"emang kamu tugasnya tinggal berapa halaman? Punyaku tinggal 5 halaman lagi. Kalo punya kamu masih 20 halaman lagi. Kamu gak boleh makan." Ancam Sungmin..

"liat sendiri deh.." Kyuhyun menyerahkan Laptopnya kehadapan Sungmin. Sungmin menatapnya sedikit takjub. Tugas Kyuhyun tinggal 15 halaman lagi! Daebak!

"hmm.. oke.. kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"terserah kamu aja deh.." jawab Kyuhyun lesu.

Sungmin menatapnya sedikit iba. "yaudah. Aku buatin ramen.. mau?" tawar Sungmin..

"boleh.." Kyuhyun menyambut tawaran Sungmin dengan mata berbinar..

'_kasian banget kyuhyun... dia gak di kasih makan..'_ Sungmin membatin.

Dengan langkah cepat, Sungmin segera ke dapur dan memasak beberapa Mi ramen untuknya dan Kyuhyun..

Setelah selesai makan mi ramen dan mengerjakan tugasnya..

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa sebelah Sungmin.. "makasih yah udah ngebantuin aku.." ungkapnya tulus..

"ne.. gapapa ko.." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis..

"chagi.."

"hmm"

"poppo.." pinta Kyuhyun

"Shireo.. :p" balas Sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Namun, dengan sigap namja itu menarik Sungmin dan mengunci tubuhnya..

"untuk yang satu ini, kau tidak boleh menolak.." ucap Kyuhyun lirih..

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin lalu meraih dagunya dan..

CUP..

Akhirnya bibirnya menempel dengan bibir plump Sungmin. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan mulai memainkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sungmin dengan lembut..

Sungmin yang terbuai dengan kecupan manis Kyuhyun-pun mulai membalas setiap kecupan manis itu.. mendapat balasan dari Sungmin, dengan beraninya Kyuhyun menelusupkan (?) lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Sungmin. Lidahnya menari-nari (?) di daam rongga mulut Sungmin mereka saling bertukar saliva dalam ciuman memabukkan itu..

Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin menuntut lebih dari ciuman ini..

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berciuman..

CKLEEKK...

Suara pintu di buka, dan tampak lah kedua orang tua Sungmin. Mereka menatap kaget dengan aktivitas yang di lakukan oleh putrinya dengan temannya..

"Sungmin.." lirih eomma Sungmin. Dengan sigap ia mendorong bahu Kyuhyun dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka..

"e-eom-maa... Ap-paa.." ujar Sungmin dengan terbata-bata..

"ahjum-ma.. ahjus-shi.." Kyuhyun berujar takut-takut..

To Be Continued..

eotte? ah! ancur pasti. butuh kritikan nih! dan, buat yang sudah Ripiu di chap kemaren saya ucapkan terimakasihh *lempar angpao (?)*

sign,

Abyy Kim..


End file.
